I Wish
by Sinmora
Summary: Takes place in the world of my series but outside the normal timeline. Pairing: Tinkerbell/Bethany French with all my usual characters floating in and out. Bethany makes a wish, and it turns out far differently than anyone could have expected.
1. The Wish

So, this is just a bit of fun because I'm falling in love with this pairing, as many of my readers have. This is a bit of a thank you to Pixip53 who is super patient even when I'm annoying and bugging her for feedback. She doesn't know I wrote this, only that I had the idea. So, thanks for being such a great friend and partner in disaster, Love. Enjoy the fluffiness that can't really exist in my normal storyline. There will be a few chapters, but I don't know how many yet but not as long as my usual stories. Also, this takes place OUTSIDE the normal storyline in the series. Just a fun side story.

Song: John Cougar, John Deer, John 3:16 by Keith Urban (I know, I asked my muse wtf, too, but this seemed to be the only rhythm I could write to today.)

* * *

"I wish…"

"Don't."

"… you could feel me."

A slap echoed into the otherwise silent room, and Bethany opened her eyes to find two flushed hands against her creamy thighs. Tink stared up at her, grey eyes wide. Disbelief, a flash of anger. Tink rarely exposed the underlying rage that fueled her isolation from most everyone else in Storybrooke, but the heaving chest and hardened expression read clearly even in the dim light of her bedroom. Bethany flexed the muscles beneath her lover's death grip in preparation of distancing herself from her lover. Veins popped under the flesh in the back of her hands as Tink pressed harder, pointy fingertips surely rupturing blood vessels. Bethany winced and relaxed her weight onto the woman's hips, still confused about what exactly happened and slightly irritated by her ruined orgasm now ebbing into a dull ache. Concern for her lover eclipsed her own needs.

"Darling, have you had flashback? What's wrong?" She rested her hands lightly on Tink's heaving ribcage, brushing the bottom with thumb pads meant to soothe the rage.

"You made a wish," Tink managed between gritting teeth.

Big blue eyes narrowed one brief moment before clarity spread them as widely as the woman below her. "Oh gods, Tink. Did I…" she choked, not really sure what question to ask first. "Did I hurt you?"

"You made a wish to a fairy in the middle of sex when she has basically no control of her powers," Tinkerbell repeated, still torn between shock and anger.

The princess threw her weight forward, catching herself on a hand beside frizzy blonde hair, and grabbed her lover's chin. "Did I hurt you?"

Bethany expected anger. She prepared for a snarky, temperamental backlash. Hell, she wished Tink would yell, at least then she'd know what happened. She expected disgust and further isolation from the woman who guarded herself more closely than Regina – the woman she'd begun to love with all of her soul, the woman who had given her the freedom to experience life without fear of destroying their relationship. She'd expected something, anything at all.

But she'd not expected those strong hands to flex against her thighs as a languid moan escaped Tink's parted lips.

"Darling?"

"I can…" The fairy rolled her hips and tipped her head into the pillows. A breathy sigh collapsed her chest. "I can feel you."

"How is that possible? I thought wishes had very strict guidelines."

Tink opened her eyes. Bethany gasped. Something softer but just as fierce replaced the ire previously residing in her lover's soul. A gentle but callused hand touched her cheek. Every time Tink touched her smooth skin with rough hands, Bethany remembered their differences. A fairy wasn't built to love one person unconditionally, but Tink loved her, wholly, completely. As a princess in their old world, Bethany could have had her pick of suitors, but this fairy turned small-town waitress had stolen her heart. They were night and day, coarse silk, an anomaly that felt hopeless of a happy ending at times. Yet, here they were.

"Wishes can only be granted if the wisher's heart and intentions are pure," Tink spouted the guidelines in a mechanical whisper. Her eyes, however, stayed soft and searching the baby blues only inches from them. She tucked a piece of dark, sweat-damp hair behind the princess' ear.

"I've unlocked your fairy intuition, haven't I?"

"I'm sorry." Tink dropped her hand and averted her gaze to the window. "Your desires are your own, to be shared if and when you want to share them. I didn't mean to pry."

"Sweetheart." Soft breath puffed over the fairy's heated cheeks, ghosted her lips with a caress of remembrance. She only needed to think of Bethany's kiss to feel it upon her body. "Never apologize for who you are."

"I might have to if we enchanted a strap on with some sort of mystical juju. You get to explain that one to your sister, and then she won't kill me when I show her the raccoon outfit I bought."

Bethany slapped her shoulder playfully and bumped their foreheads. "As much as I respect what works for others, I pray you're joking about the costume." Tink grinned devilishly. Belle rolled her eyes. "It feels different for me, too. Warmer, I think."

"Try it out," Tink encouraged. The anger passed quickly as excitement of actually experiencing the feeling of being inside of her lover grew. The wish wouldn't have worked if Bethany hadn't held her best interest at heart, and Tink glimpsed the love inside her heart, the hidden desire to give everything she possessed to the woman guiding her hips with roughened hands. With that desire also came the fear of being trapped, the fear to commit without guarantee. Tink gave her time to sort her emotions. It wasn't her place to say when Bethany felt ready, and right now, she only seemed ready for another orgasm.

The princess pulled her weight onto her knees, hands resting on Tink's ribs. The fairy stifled a moan on the back of her hand. Teeth sank into the thin flesh. Beth laced her fingers with both hands, pulling them from the danger of bite wounds. Taut arm muscles worked with her, giving her leverage as her lithe, slender body rolled into her lover's. Tink's head swirled, lack of oxygen and explosions of pleasure. It felt like an orgasm building in her lower belly, but nothing clenched inside. Deep moans filled the room around them as luxurious as the maddening pace of Bethany's hips.

"Bethany," Tink almost whined. She needed her. Everything felt new and different and she just needed her.

The princess leaned back, using their locked fingers and abs muscles to stay upright. Tink raised her knees, gave her back leverage. Red patches marked alabaster skin, the kiss of desire. Two small ones on each heated cheek. Lingering caresses upon the flesh between lustrous breasts. Creeping fingers up each thigh. Each frustratingly slow movement of her hips tightened the liquid heat around the strap-on, around the thing Tink felt as a part of her own body. The possessed body fell forward onto two hands beside her head, still clinging tightly to her own. Muscles rippled around her, and Bethany hid her face in Tink's neck to rid out the waves of pleasure. Tink pressed heels into the bed and rolled up into her lover, drawing it out as much as possible without her hands.

Hot, wet pants covered her neck and chest. Sweat of dark and light hair mingled at their temples. "You okay?" Bethany gasped.

"Yeah. Gods, you're so tight, though."

Beth's lips crashed into hers, hips rolling with renewed effort. The lips moved with desperate pants to her jaw, her neck. A tongue touched her throat, cleaning the sheen of sweat gathering there, pressed into a wildly pounding artery. Teeth followed the soft, wet muscle. Tink rose to meet her lover, hips slapping. Muscles rippled around her again, throbbing against the object that felt more and more like flesh inside of her. Teeth clamped around the neck in her mouth. Her sharp cry of pleasure vibrated in Tink's throat. It was too much. Bethany's pussy coming around her again, the sweat, the sounds. Tink tore her hands free and grabbed the still moving hips, pulling them down against the upward thrust.

Her neck scraped free from Bethany's mouth when she threw her head into the pillows and collapsed onto the bed. Liquid surrounded her inside of Bethany, surely she'd not made her squirt, had she? Lower ab muscles contracted again. She bucked against the weight now heavy on her hips. Slowly, Bethany relaxed around the phallus, or what?

"What the hell?" Tink gasped, voice shaking.

"Sweetheart." Bethany sat up, eyes wide despite the haze of lust in them. "I'm uncertain the wish behaved as you suspected. Please don't be angry." She raised on trembling thighs to her full height. A very real, flesh and blood phallus slid out of her easily in the flaccid state. Gooey liquid squeezed out of her pussy onto Tink's stomach.

The fairy stared between them, eyes wide, mouth open, chest heaving. Bethany bit her lip and winced as she watched the rage build in her lover, threatening to blow the top any moment. She held her breath, lightheaded by the time those grey-green eyes flicked to hers with death and destruction swirling beneath the normally placid orbs.

"You wished me a penis!"


	2. Failure 1

Enjoy my pretties! Merry Christmas, Pixip. :)

Song: Only You by Delilah

* * *

"Sweetheart, please come out of the bathroom. Or… or let me in." Bethany slapped the door again, hand already bruised and numb from the pounding.

"You gave me a dick, Beth. A fucking real, Kegel-exercise-jumping penis," came the muffled but obviously angry response.

"I'm sorry, for the hundredth time. I'm sorry. I never intended to cause you distress," Beth yelled over her shoulder as she stomped to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottled water. She tipped the bottle up, guzzling half the contents. The cold water against her hot throat, even inside seized, blood vessels that needed the extra room to exert the heat still radiating from her body. No matter what Tinkerbell said, what occurred only minutes ago had been sexy as hell. Her thighs clenched, body still aroused. Sticky liquid squeezed onto the creamy flesh, and she rolled her eyes.

"If you won't come out because you'd care to make up, at least come out so I may clean myself before I sit in the kitchen sink."

The door cracked. "Go on, then," Tink taunted, blocking herself from the hips down with the door. At Beth's confusion, she laughed. "I'm not coming out. I just want to watch you take a bird bath in that tiny sink."

"You are the most incorrigible, infuriating…" Bethany stomped to the bathroom, nearly grabbing the door before the lock clicked into place. "Tink!" She pounded the door with the side of her first. "Open the door, this instance."

The shower started behind the wood, torturing her, no doubt. "Tinkerbell, you are not the one who is standing out here worrying that her best friend just magically impregnated her. Now, open this door!"

The lock clicked a moment before the door cracked and swung open slowly. Tink looked ready to puke or pass out. The pallor cheeks around her slack jaw held no emotion, but wild green eyes searched the blue ones that awaited on the other side. "Shit."

"Or embryo, as it were." Bethany pushed inside before Tink decided to lock her out again. She shed her robe, keeping her back to Tink to preserve the fairy's dignity from trying to hide her body, and stepped into shower. She left a crack in the frosted door intentionally in case Tink wanted to talk or, gods forbid, join her. She loved showering together after passionate sex. The fairy needed the tenderness, and Bethany encouraged the softer emotions in her often abrasive and elusive friend. She never found it necessary, but she loved Tink and she happily gave of herself, as much as the fairy needed.

"You may join me if you wish," she offered.

"I have a penis," answered a gruff voice muffled by glass and water pattering on porcelain.

"Yes, dear, so you've said. I've not forgotten in the last 30 seconds." Bethany rolled her eyes. Gods, she was becoming her big sister. Belle rolled her eyes far too often, but with morons constantly stating the obvious, she no longer questioned it.

"You don't mind?"

Bethany rolled her eyes again and ducked her head beneath the spray. The frosted door scraped the track, and she grinned. Tink always had to come to her. If she pushed too hard, the fairy always pulled back – one of the reasons she'd not told her how she really felt. She turned to find the shorter woman humped over, both hands covering the anatomical anomaly between her legs. She looked like a 12-year-old in the high school locker room for the first time. Beth smiled without opening her mouth and then spit the water on Tink's face. The fairy sputtered, face darkening with anger.

"I'm sorry. I thought perhaps…" the next sound out of her mouth came in the form of an undecipherable squawk as raspberry scented body wash squirted over her chest, face, and tongue. Tink cackled while she spit and gagged.

"You're an awful human being," she croaked around suds. She had no doubt she'd burp bubbles for a week.

"I have a penis, your argument is invalid." Tink crossed her arms.

"Ah, I see you're already stepping into the superior male role in regards to women's freedom of speech."

"Oh come on, don't make this political."

"Misogyny is politics now?" Bethany crossed her arms as well, but the water spilling over her shoulders sort of ruined the angry stance she'd hoped for.

"Stuck up royal," Tink teased, a grin tugging at her lips. Of course, she joked to rile her up.

"Filthy peasant milk maid," she returned and presented her back to her friend. "I'm sorry I gave you a penis," the princess mumbled into the water.

Strong fingers squeezed the tight muscles in her shoulders. "Just wish it back. I swear to your perky tits if I have to go to Blue and ask her how to undo fairy magic… I'd rather live with it for the rest of my life."

Bethany faced her again and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Her expression would be picture-worthy." A glint of cheeky mischief glittered in her eyes. "That woman aggravates me."

"Have you met anyone who doesn't aggravate you?"

"Shut up."

"Wish me back to normal," Tink whined, hands flexing on her waist.

"I wish you had the anatomy with which you were born," Bethany said very formally.

"No, you have to really mean it." Tink dropped her head to her lover's shoulder, fighting against tears burning her throat.

Beth clicked her tongue. "Maybe your fairy juju isn't functioning properly. It has been a while since you've used it of your own volition."

"So, now it's my juju's fault that I have a penis. And can we please stop calling it juju?" Tink glared at the princess. Beth rarely angered her, one of the few people who hadn't done so on a regular basis. Maybe they developed their relationship because they both just spoke what they felt and thought. It made it easier to trust her. She refused to let her anger destroy that, not over something as silly as a magical slip. She took a deep breath. "Obviously, this isn't getting fixed right now. Turn around, I'll wash your hair."

"Just like that? No speech about the misuse of magic or taking advantage of you in such a vulnerable state?" Beth crossed her arms, not trusting the easy forgiveness.

"Oh my god, do you ever shut up? Just be quiet and let me pamper you, okay?" Tink crossed her arms again as well, facing off with the princess. Bethany held the heated gaze, debating the options. She could have argued the point and pissed her friend off more until she blew up and stormed out. If she ignored the demand and cleaned herself, it ran the risk of Tink shutting down emotionally and leaving them both with the nauseating pit of rejection in their stomachs. Or she gave Tink what she wanted and salvaged the rest of the evening. She hated when that insufferable fairy succeeded in backing her into a corner. Rolling her eyes, spun into the spray, letting it massage her chest and breasts. "Thank you."

She squirted an obscene amount of shampoo into her hand and plopped it on top of dark brown hair. A girly squeak echoed off the porcelain, and Tink snickered. "You intend to milk this for eternity, don't you?"

"Do you want me to yell at you and tell you how stupid it was? Because I can totally do that, but it won't fix anything."

Bethany silently accepted the fingers scratchy her scalp. The only other person who had ever touched her hair like that had been Belle. It soothed her fears and anxieties, still, after so many years. "Rinse," Tink instructed, and she stepped forward into the spray. "It keeps bouncing off my leg every time I move."

Bethany laughed, spraying water onto the porcelain tile on the wall. "I don't mean to laugh. I'm sorry."

"S'okay," Tink forgave easily but withheld a snarky comeback. That meant Tink's thoughts controlled her mouth. Rarely a good thing if she wanted to keep her open and communicating.

"Would you care to watch a movie after our shower? I'll endure an abhorrent display of violent explosions if it will help you feel better," Beth offered.

Tink's fingers stopped moving momentarily and then warm lips pressed to the back of her neck through a veil of hair. Fingers laced around her hips and breasts flattened against her back. She covered the hands, rubbing a slow trek up the strong forearm and back to those gentle fingertips that had shown her so much compassion. When it became apparent that Tink intended to stay wrapped around her, Bethany stepped backwards out of the spray. Tink moved a cheek to her shoulder while Bethany conditioned her long, dark hair and rubbed away the sweat of their previous liaison with a puffy loofa that smelled like raspberry body wash. She stepped forward again to rinse her hair, and Tink followed, still needing the silent comfort.

"Sweetheart, do you wish to bathe alone?" Tink shook her head against the soft shoulder. Bethany turned in the embrace to face lover without breaking the firm hold and then spun them until the spray drenched the fairy's hair. She held her lips against Tink's forehead and scratched nails into the lather of soap and hair.

"You know, this is one of the things I love most about you," Bethany whispered. Tink opened her eyes, blink, and then raised them to clear blue to decipher the meaning of the unexpected statement. Bethany took care never to use the "L" word with her. The princess gave a bashful smile, head bowing as she tried to hide it, but the close proximity just brought her forehead to her lover's. "You never get angry at me. I mean, you do, but you express it in a way that doesn't frighten me."

"I told you yelling isn't going to fix anything."

"I know, but the reaction would be understandable given the circumstance. You simply allow things to bounce off of you, they don't slow you down even though they affect you." Beth smiled again and whispered, "I like that."

"Bad shit happens all the time. We deal with it and move on. It's healthy to keep a sense of humor, plus a woman who can take a hit and keep moving is sexy as hell."

Beth giggled and started on the conditioner. Tink watched her, studied her eyes as she lovingly covered every inch of her head. That blue gaze never faltered from the task, like she touched something precious. No one had ever looked at her like that before – not as a clumsy fairy with big ideas, certainly not in Neverland where she fought for her life daily, and not in Storybrooke where she'd literally replaced Ruby as the waitress who drank too many and went home with the guy or girl who bought them. When Bethany looked at her like that, how was Tink to hold onto even a sliver of anger? She'd not meant to hurt her. Beth's love for her activated the wish, and her love for the prissy princess granted it. They'd done it together.

"Rinse," Bethany murmured. She finally refocused her gaze, catching her friend observing her. "What?"

"Nothing." Tink closed her eyes and stepped into the spray.


	3. Failing Up

Enjoy, My Doves! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday season

Song: Only You by Delilah

* * *

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Tink lamented. "Seriously, can't we just call Regina and ask her if she can fix it?" She held out the little cup with two fingers like a diseased object.

"Dr. Montgomery is a professional, Tinkerbell. She is bound by confidentiality, and I wish to know if you can actually impregnate me. In order to do that, she must have…" she waved her hand at her friend's crotch, "… a sample."

"Can't I just turn my head and cough and then eat a pint of black cherry ice cream… with rum in it?" Bethany crossed her arms and fixed the French princess stare. "Fine." Her shoulders slumped forward in defeat. The zipper of the baggy cargo pants sounded too loud in the off-white hospital room. "You're not going to stay, are you?"

"Oh, I can go if you'd like. There are magazines and videos."

"Yes, I know. It's bad enough everyone knows I'm in here whacking my sea cucumber, so I really don't need you to watch it."

Beth snorted, caught the laughter in the nick of time. "Sweetheart, no one knows why you're here but Dr. Montgomery. She's promised the utmost discretion in the lab." No response.

"Okay, I'll just…" She pointed a thumb over her shoulder and then clasped her fingers together in front of her hips. "I could help."

"Beth, this isn't me. Okay? When I said that it would be cool to be a guy for a day just to see what it was like, I didn't mean I wanted a magical fairy fuck stick. I don't want you to see me like this. Last night was the exception. No more cuddling with my penis pressed against your leg. God, I have a penis." Tink scrubbed a hand over her face.

Muted taps of stilettoes echoed in the empty room. Tink thought she'd left her to bear the misery alone until a warm body pressed against her back. She glanced down to see elegant fingers unbuttoning the pants. Perfectly manicured nails slipped beneath the elastic of the boxers Bethany bought that morning, scratch lightly at her belly. "I'll stay if you need me. We created this mess together. The least I can do is endure every step of the process at your side."

"I don't want you to touch it. It's weird."

"What would you prefer I touch? Myself?" The deep timbre and implanted image caused a twitch in the flimsy fabric, and Bethany smirked. Smooth hands glided up her torso, dragging the fabric of her shirt until Tink raised her arms and allowed it to be pulled from her body. Warm, wet kisses peppered her shoulder as her bra came undone. Feather-light hands traced her arms, discarding that piece of fabric as well. Gooseflesh answered the stimulation, and Tink shuddered against the warm body wrapped around her.

"Relax, Sweetheart," Bethany purred into her ear before nipping the lobe. Lips pressed to the sensitive spot behind her ear, traced the taut neck muscles. Blunt nails scraped her belly and ribs. Tink gasped when Bethany squeezed her tits. The bulge between her legs strained against the fabric, and one hand disappeared to free it from the powder blue prison without touching her as per instructed.

Tink fumbled to open the cup, kept the container in one hand, and tossed the lid on the counter. Teeth sank into the muscle between neck and shoulder. A hand pressed against her belly; the other rolled a hardened nipple between two fingers. She gasped again when Bethany ground her crotch into her ass. Distracted, she wrapped her free hand around the foreign, throbbing protrusion now attached to her body. The first few strokes were tentative, exploratory, but each felt good, really good until they both panted with pleasure. Bethany's hot breath on her ear helped. Hell, the woman's presence helped. Left to her own devices, they might have been there for hours before she worked up the courage to do anything. Beth was so much braver than she, and she took comfort in that strength.

"Remember how your cock felt buried in my tight, wet pussy?"

"Fuck." Her hips jerked forward.

Bethany pulled them flush again. "Do you want to fuck me with it, Tink?"

"Y-yes."

"Do you want me to strap you to my bed and ride you until scream my name?"

"Fuck!" Tink came, only half hitting the cup with her aim guided by half-closed eyes, but at least they had their goddamn sample. She squeezed a few more times, milking as much as possible into the sample cup. She grabbed the towel and cleaned her hand and penis and then the cup. Capping it, she glanced over her shoulder to find Bethany flushed and panting. She looked ready to tear off the rest of Tink's clothes or slip a hand beneath her skirt. Her cock twitched.

"Uhh, is it supposed to do that?" Bethany asked, wide-eyed. "I thought men only required one. Not that I consider you a man, I just…" Red crept up her cheeks. What was she supposed to call Tink? Well, Tink felt like a woman, so woman... gender identity was confusing. She only imagined how difficult someone born with this situation felt.

"It can happen sometimes," Tink answered, unaware of her inner dialogue. "I was with a guy once who got hard three times before he finally got off for good." She closed her eyes and willed the second semi-erection to disappear. The click of stilettoes on linoleum destroyed every single ounce of concentration. Warm hands on her cheeks even more so.

"Please let me touch you," Bethany's breathy plea caressed her face.

"You don't have to. I can handle this."

"Tinkerbell, look at me." Grey-green eyes cracked slowly. Blue flicked back and forth, searching those hidden depths the fairy kept so close to her heart. Tendrils stretched towards the surface every day, at least for her. She chipped away at the defenses Tink kept so carefully constructed. She understood that she feared losing control of the anger buried so deep inside, but Tinkerbell feared rejection more. "You are not alone. Understand?"

Bethany kissed each corner of her mouth, her nose. "I've been thinking about your predicament. I think my desires ran deeper than simply wanting you to feel me last night. You know I've been curious to experience sex with a man, but I've not met one I've trusted enough. You are the only person I trust enough. I want all of my first times to be with you. That wasn't possible until now. Also, I know that my relationship with Marshall has made you feel inadequate as a woman, so it's possible the wish came from both of us."

The air around them still as Tink digested her confession. Her body ached for the princess. She'd wanted Bethany to choose her, and at every turn, the woman had done just that. She'd broken up with Marshall and kept her distance from the other men chasing her. She'd not said anything, but Bethany's actions weren't one of a woman gone mad with lust. They were the actions of a woman gone mad for her.

"Not here," she said, returning air to their lungs. "I will not treat you like some two-dollar whore just because I have a dick now. Plus, I'd really like to know if we need to get condoms or not."

"Of course, whatever you wish, Sweetheart. We'll have breakfast at Granny's and wait for Addison's call."

"Your snooty taste buds won't eat anything from Granny's."

"I like the peanut butter pie." Bethany smiled, big blue eyes going puppy-shaped.

Why had she bothered to close her eyes and breathe deeply through her nose? They both knew she'd have given Bethany the moon as a nightlight if she'd only asked. "Fine. Just wait outside a second, okay. And you have to behave so this thing doesn't get friendly in public. I don't know how to control it yet, it's like it has a mind of its own."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Typical man, expecting a woman to modify her behavior to help you keep it in your pants."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Beth. Really? Were I an adult male, maybe I'd have control. But I'm like a 12-year-old boy who just discovered titties right now. Could you just work with me without the feminist speeches?" Turning her back, she settled the boxers into a comfortable position and pulled up her pants. "I didn't have that much control around you as a woman, either. It just wasn't obvious like it is now," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed by the confession as she pulled on her bra.

"What do you mean?" Doubt, fear, apprehension. Seriously?

"You really don't know, do you?" She faced her friend, heartbroken that the princess had led such a desolate life, a life where she'd never felt desired or desirable.

"Bethany, you're… you're everything. You're so strong. What you went through as a child, losing Belle and your mom, and then the mutilation. It made you so strong and compassionate instead of jaded and angry. And you're strong enough to stand up for what you believe in. You won't succumb to violence, even though you know you're probably going to get hurt again because of who your family is. You won't even let Emma teach you how to shoot a gun so you can wave it around and threaten someone if you need to, because you want the cycle of violence to stop with you. That's amazing, Beth.

"You're fucking brilliant, and I could spend all day trying to figure out the way your mind works and never get bored. You're funny as hell, even though most people don't get your dry sense of humor. You're so kind. I see you with those kids at the youth center. The ones who lost their parents or got injured in the war. You feel their pain, you know their pain, and you've become the person you needed when you were younger. You needed someone like you to give you a hug or a reprimand or instruction. You've become that for those kids.

"You're not afraid to admit when you're wrong, and you're brave enough to change your mind instead of clinging to your pride. You said the first night we were together that you'd been homophobic because that's how you were raised, but you saw how happy Ruby and Belle were, that they were good mothers and good people. You let your mind change against everything you were taught to believe, and the universe paid you back for it. It let you experience and build what we have now. That's a beautiful thing. You're beautiful, inside and out. So, fucking gorgeous that sometimes I have to question if I'm insane to have you in my life. I wake up in a panic sometimes because I'm not quite awake yet and worry that I've dreamed you into life, but you're real, and you're here.

"And you understand me. I never thought anyone could, but you do. And I love you." Her gaze fell from those watery blue eyes to the ugly pink and grey speckled linoleum. "So, yes, to get back to the original question, I want you all the time. Not just sexually, but in every way – as a shy, inexperienced lover to the naughty pineapple that wants me to spank her to the emotional train wreck and the raging princess bitch who snaps my head off."

"I need air. I'll wait for you outside." Bethany bolted from the room, chest heaving and tears rolling.

Tink propped both hands on her hips and sighed heavily. "Shit." So much for not terrifying the woman with too many emotions at once. On the bright side, the half erection she'd been trying to control was gone.


	4. Results

So, I totally forgot that I hadn't posted the rest of this story. *facepalm* Christmas happened, and then there was New Year's and my Greek friend made me throw pomegranates at the door and refused to let me help with the baklava, except to put the cloves in the top of each piece because I'm not Greek. LOL and then I went back to work and did orientation at my MFA, and here we are. So, I will finish up this story probably this week, given I have time to edit everything.

Enjoy, lovelies!

Song: Only You by Delilah (this is pretty much Tink and Beth's song at this point.)

* * *

"Hey." Tink leaned against the wall of the hospital just outside the entrance for the clinical offices where Bethany stood with her arms crossed protectively beneath her breasts. Long, slender fingers dug into her thin biceps beneath the black blazer. "You're going to get your heels stuck in the ground."

The princess clicked her tongue but withheld all other comment. Tink nibbled her lower lip and glanced at the distraught woman out of the corner of her eye. "Ever notice how ugly the sky is here? In the Enchanted Forest, it was so blue and clear." _The color of your eyes._ Tink cleared her throat of the thought. "I guess that's pollution in all it's glory, right? Except in the winter. Winter here has the best skies. It's so clear, and you can see stars as far as the sky stretches." Tink shrugged. "Maybe the stars just seem brighter because they're so dull the rest of the year and it's so dark in winter."

"Sometimes the darkest times offer the most beauty." Bethany turned her head to meet her friend's eyes gazing at her intently. They both knew she wasn't referencing the sky.

"Pie?"

Beth smiled. "Pie."

In surprise, Tink almost jerked out of her grasp when Bethany caught her hand and threaded their fingers together. "Don't say anything," she warned, eyes fixed to the distance. Tink squeezed her hand but remained silent on the subject.

"I want a pig," the fairy blurted.

"A pig?"

"Yeah, like a potbelly pig," Tink explained. "They're cute and really smart and loyal like a dog, but I'm having a hard time adopting a dog because, ya know, I work for a wolf."

"I imagine you'd have no restraint from naming the poor creature Ruby." Beth smirked down at her lover. It felt good, to be with her like this. Sometimes life offered an untouched path where she expected a well-worn road. She'd expected nothing of her life and received everything in return – a loving if exhaustive family, supportive friends, a great job, respect in her community, and this… whatever this was called. Freefalling into this world left her head spinning and her heart pounding in disbelief. The best things happened when she gave into the unexpected.

"Do they smell?"

"Only if you don't give them baths, I guess."

"I texted Regina," Bethany blurted.

"And what did Majesty Hissy Fit say?" Tink followed the change in conversation easily.

"That a wish can only end when it's been fulfilled, so whatever the result, we must see this to fruition if you wish to remove your penis."

A sharp gasp drew blue and green eyes a few feet ahead of them where an old lady stood with her large bag clutched to her chest. The door of the bank closed slowly behind her. "We're rehearsing a play, Mrs. Ginger. It's very avant-garde," Tink supplied quickly.

"Uhh, yes, about a woman who wakes up one morning as a man and must find purpose to her life through the experience if she wishes to return to her normal life?" Beth looked to Tink and shrugged. Sounded as good as anything, right?

"Yeah, there's this scene where they talk about the different anti-psychotics they've tried at a formal dinner party. And she goes – the woman, not the woman with the penis – goes a little nuts and offers her body up like a consolation prize for ruining dinner," Tink elaborated.

Bethany giggled, recognizing the plot from The Silver Linings Playbook. They'd both enjoyed that romantic comedy. "But the man… the other woman refuses and helps her realize her own value. So, the message is wonderful, though the content is controversial."

"And there's a dance contest, which is why we need Bethany because she's really good at it."

"Oh, and it addresses gambling addiction. I play the woman who offers herself to the man… I mean, the woman who woke up with a penis," Bethany sold the entire ruse.

The old woman looked mortified and tightened her hold on the oversized brown bag in her arms like they might have snatched it and ran. "Well, I certainly hope those kids at the center aren't involved. You shouldn't be either, Miss French. You're a princess. It is your obligation to set a moral standard for the people of your kingdom."

Bethany's hand tightened around hers, pointed fingertips digging into the back. "So, a princess should not acknowledge her own sexuality, Mrs. Ginger?" Uh-oh. Tink knew that tone.

"Okay, nice seeing you." She tugged Bethany's hand, but the royal stood firm, straightening to her full height. "Beth, let it go."

"No, I want to know. Does being born of royal blood deny me the right to be a woman? I was under the impression we left such silly notions in the Enchanted Forest." Dark blue eyes fixated on the old woman. Thick, tart molasses air stifled the space between them as the woman's smugness grew. Death Con Bethany in T-minus 30 seconds.

"Beth."

"You should come see our production, Mrs. Ginger. I think you'd rather enjoy the character of the self-righteous old broad who dies alone and is eaten by her cats before anyone notices the stench of her decaying flesh."

"I see this Plebeian has defiled your moral standing as much as your virtue." A raised eyebrow at their tightly clasped hands. "Blue was right to banish you if this is the type of reputation for which you strive."

Bethany stepped into the woman's space, towering over the little old lady in her heels. "I prefer a compromised virtue to a shriveled prune, dusting into the wind with each step. Does your girdle protect your ancient chalice, Mrs. Ginger, or offer the only touch you've ever known?"

Tink bit her lip in a valiant effort to contain her laughter. First Blue, and now Bethany struck down a sputtering old lady in the middle of the street with passersby gawking and stopping conveniently within earshot of the hotheaded princess. The old woman gathered the shreds of her sensitivities and stomped around them to continue her now-ruined day. Bethany squeezed her hand, releasing the rest of her anger into that single, extended death grip.

"You didn't have to…"

Bethany thwarted the self-damning statement by grabbing two fistfuls of Tink's shirt and pressing her into the red brick of the bank. Okay, maybe not all of her anger. The world melted in the fierce, desperate kiss that followed the aggression. Adrenaline faded until nothing remained but a trembling body trapping her against the wall. Their lips still touched. Mouths opened, breaking the seal of the kiss. Beth's heavy breaths mingled with her own. Hands flattened against Tink's chest, fingertips on her shoulders.

"What was that for?" The fairy whispered. Her lips bumped and brushed the woman standing over her. She was so tall, so much taller than Tink, even without the heels.

"I cannot tolerate ignorant people insulting you. They may say what they wish about me. I've become accustomed to unrealistic expectations of royals, but I will not condone mindless vitriol flung at you on behalf of my perceived fall from grace."

"People are staring," Tink murmured. Funny she cared more than someone groomed to live under a celebrity's microscope.

Bethany wrapped her arms around Tink's waist, keeping her flush and tight. When the fairy slinked two strong arms around her neck, she whispered, "I don't care," and dominated another kiss.

"I'm starving," Bethany declared as she broke contact and strode confidently down the street, not bothering to fix her smeared lipstick.

Tink sputtered, arms still poised as though she held the other woman, and then chased after her, rubbing the dark shade of red from her mouth. "What the hell, woman?"

"What, Darling? I want pie."

"You have anger issues, you know that?"

The princess clicked her tongue. "My anger is not the issue. People simply need to stop flaring my passions."

"Is that stuck-up speak for stupid people make you angry?" Tink stretched her legs as far as they reached, practically jogging to keep up with the longer ones of her friend. "Could you just slow the fuck down? I'm tiny."

"Walk faster."

"Bethany," Tink snapped and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "What the fuck just happened? You've been hot and cold all damn day, and I'm done dealing with your mood swings."

Bethany whirled, hands planted on her hips. Uh-oh. Crossed-arms Bethany was angry. Hands-on-hips was another story entirely. "You must stop doing such things."

"What things? The only thing I've done today is fap while you talked dirty to me."

"What?" Bethany's small nose crinkled at the term. "Oh." A smile grew as she closed her eyes in silent amusement that totally destroyed the heated glare anyway.

Tink chuckled and closed the gap between them until only a couple feet remained. "Look, Starchy, the stuff I said at the hospital…"

"Tink, let's not turn this into a Hallmark moment, okay?"

"Gods forbid." She smirked and took Bethany's outstretched hand again. Tink knew the storm had already passed by the leisurely pace her lover kept. Like a switch flipping, Bethany turned off the anger and faced the day with a brand new perspective. She'd learned early on in their friendship that any moment presented a new Bethany, and she gladly held on for every single plummet from cloud nine. She rarely stayed mad for long, not once logic took over, something that often took Tink's nudge like a few moments ago. Once she realized the irrationality of her behavior, it ceased immediately and sarcastic Bethany reemerged. Tink never demanded an apology. It was just how Bethany was, and most of the time, the fire shot towards someone else, not her.

"Still think my life hasn't made me jaded and angry?" She asked, a lilt of amusement lighting her voice and eyes.

"Yeah, I'm rethinking that. I have a master plan, though. I'm playing the long game of feeding you peanut butter pie until you get fat so I can outrun you when you get violent."

"That may work if my breasts ever stop growing."

"Story of my life. Best laid plans foiled by a good set of boobs," Tink mumbled. Green eyes skimmed the area in question and then focused on the sidewalk a few feet ahead. Normally, she'd have stared or whispered something dirty into Bethany's ear, but that damn bashful smile would have left her with another unwanted hard-on.

"Dr. Montgomery has assured me that stimulation can cause growth. I do not complain about the changes in my body caused by your influence, so stop whining," the princess joked in her arid way.

"Bigger boobs are not the same thing as a magic cock."

"I had to buy new bras. They are not cheap because you really do receive appropriate compensation for the amount you pay. Not accounting for the amount of shirts you've in torn in haste, your influence still has monetary value."

"Dude, I had to take today off work and I just got a semen test to see if I have any little swimmers down there."

"Which I also paid for," Bethany reminded her, and Tink shut right up. What could she say to that?

"I like your boobs."

"You truly are 12 years old, aren't you?"

Tink flashed her biggest smile and opened the diner door for her lover. Most of the booths were filled, the tale of the breakfast rush. Katy and Batch sat at the counter drinking milkshakes and speaking in sign language faster than the rest of them except Belle could follow. She rolled her eyes at the not-so-secret language. "Aunt Beth," Alex yelled from a back booth and wriggled from her mother's lap, dress pulled almost over her head during the escape maneuver. Belle grinned at the toddler over her shoulder but said nothing as she streaked across the diner. Emma and Regina sat on the opposite side of the booth facing the door. The bundle of energy crashed into her legs, drawing all of her attention.

"Good morning, Alexandra." She squatted and hugged the girl properly.

"Hi!" Detangling, she flung her little body into Tink's legs. "Hi Tink!" The side of her head bounced off her crotch, just like always. A sharp pain stabbed her pelvis and then slithered into the pit of her stomach from the innocent hug usually met by Tink blowing a raspberry on her neck.

Tink winced in pain, stumbling back a step. "Hey kid," she croaked and doubled over and set her hands on her knees. Stomach muscles coiled tightly, and she forced slow but quivering breaths through her mouth before she puked. So that's what that felt like. She'd never, ever, ever deign to poke fun at a man again in this situation.

"Oh Tink, did she…?"

"Yep, affirmative, Sparky. Oh gods, that is just…" Another lurch of muscles churned her stomach. "Who designed this thing? Talk about a genetic flaw. Motherfucker." She growled, low and deep. Vibrations tickled deep in her throat as she fought for control of the nausea.

"Tink," Emma's voice cut through the haze of nausea and confusion. "Hey, you okay?" She nodded without raising her head from between her shoulders. A warm hand touched a shoulder blade, she sensed Bethany. A larger, thicker one squeezed her shoulder on the other side, Emma's. The knot in her stomach loosened slowly, but the unrestrained force of a four-year-old packed a punch.

"It alright, Sweetheart. Tink's not feeling well today. You didn't hurt her, okay?" Belle explained to the tender-hearted little girl in her arms.

She sucked one more deep breath, wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, and stood up straight on wobbly legs. "I'm okay." Swiping supportive hands away, she reached for the toddler. "Hey, Alex, come here. I'm okay." The girl settled onto her hip willingly and wrapped her tiny arms around the fairy's neck. Tink rubbed her back, soothing away the guilt of hurting a friend, even unintentionally. Poor kid had a soft heart.

Now that the storm had passed, Bethany crossed one arm over her stomach, propped the other elbow on top, and pressed fingertips into her forehead. Nothing hid the laughter on her face and silently shaking shoulders. Belle and Regina glanced at each other in confusion.

"I thought you were faking," Ruby joined the conversation from the end of the bar but moved no closer. "You're not sick, so what happened? Pull a groin muscle or something?" Belle whipped a demonic expression at her lover who cowered under the intense gaze. Bethany's sex life still bugged the hell out of her.

"Has this anything to do with your texts this morning?" Regina asked, dispelling the tension. The wheels behind her eyes spun, and Bethany could have sworn that she knew.

"Umm, sort of, yes," Bethany addressed Regina but left Ruby's question alone. She continued to divert her gaze, and Tink kept her mouth shut, eyes distant and unfocused.

"Will one of you please explain what is going on?" Emma asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I have… a thing," Tink said, glanced at Bethany, and they both burst into laughter.

"What on earth did you wish for?" Regina fixed that dark, suspicious voice on Bethany, and the former royal flushed under the scrutiny.

"And how was it granted? You're not a fairy anymore, Tink," Belle added.

"I'm still a fairy. Fairies are born, not made. Most of them just need fairy dust to make stuff work. Obviously, I'm awesome enough not to need it." Tink grinned. Beth rolled her eyes.

Tink's phone blared a generic ring tone, which meant the number wasn't programmed. She hefted Alex into one arm and fished the thing out of her pocket. "Hello?" Her face relaxed visibly. "Thanks."

"Well?" Bethany prodded as she ended the call.

"You're not…" _pregnant_ "… uh, growing anything."

"So, you can't…um?"

"Nope."

"Someone explain what is happening," Belle demanded. Protective big sister Belle appeared in full force, and the sheer power behind that glare made Tink want to cower and hide.

"If we need your help, we'll ask for it," Bethany clipped and crossed her arms. "Ruby, two pieces of the peanut butter pie to go, please."


End file.
